An English Squaw
by The-Lady-Undertaker
Summary: Feathers, horses, and... Great Britian? All of wich make up an English Squaw... K for now... Cataories also include hurt/comfort... Contains lots of Jamie Cartwright!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story on the site so... Be nice I guess? Oh! And I'm cool if anyone**

**has any suggestions! R&R!**

* * *

Welcome to Virgnina City

Jacob: Welcome to Virgina City boys!

Jason: Looks like a nice enough town...

Aria: Maybe this will be where I get off this train.

Jarell: What was that?

Aria: I didn't say anything...

Jason : Better not either.

Jarell: Wouldn't want ya' parents passin' on fer nothin' would ya?

Aria: (shakes her head sadly)

Jacob: That's right don't say a word. Atta girl. (cups her face) Now you stay here whiles' we quench our thirst. And don't you go openin' that mouth a' your either. You don't

no body gettin' in trouble do ya? (She turns her face out of his hand)

Aria: No... (he grabs he again)

Jacob: No, what?

Aria: N-no sir... (he lets go)

Jarell: That's a good girl. Now stay here, an' don't talk ta' any one you don't know. (Jarell and Jacob leave and head over to the bar)

Jason: When we get back we's gonna get a couple a rooms an' you an' me can have some fun later. (smiles visiously)

Aria: Uh-huh... (she shifts backwards.)

Jason: See ya' girlie! (laughs as he walks away.)

Aria: I have got to get out of here... (begins tuging at the ropes tying her to the saddle)

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC JCJCJCJCJCXAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAAM AM

Ben: Alright, I have some business to take care of with Sherriff Coffe so here's what we'll do. you take this and meet me over by the store. (hands him money)

Jamie: Right pa.

Ben: Oh and one more thing...

Jamie: Yeah pa?

Ben: Do me a favor and get me a big bag of _black _licorace, now I say black not red licorace.

Jamie: I thought you didn't like black licorace.

Ben: It's not for me, it's for you. You've been doing such a good job with chores since Joe and Hoss aren't here, concider it a reward!

Jamie: Thanks pa! (Runs over to the store)

Coffe: Whoa there Jamie!

Jamie: Mornin' Sherriff!

Coffe: Yep, he's fixin' to go into your office right now.

Coffe: Thanks Jamie, see yal later!

Jamie: See ya!

Markus: Hey Jamie! Come over here! (calls him from the other side of the street)

Jamie: (sprints over) Hey fellas, what'cha doing?

Barnaby: Makin' a bet.

Jamie: Bet on what.

Alex: Tryin'n to see if we can make that injun talk. (points to Aria sitting atop the horse)

Jamie: How come?

Alex: Ta' see if that dirty little squaw can talk. I heard it's awefully funny ta' see'em try.

Jamie: Well I don't see what's so funny about it.

Alex: Ah, you wouldn't.

Barnaby: You watch this, I get her talkin' an' I get two dollars. Hey! Hey you!

Aria: (turns her head)

Barnaby: Yeah you! Whacha tied up for?

Aria: (turns back around)

Barnaby: Well ancha' gonna answer me?

Aria: (Looks down)

Barnaby: Well that didn't work.

Markus: Ya' think?

Alex: Here, let me try. Yoou gotta have style when you's talkin' ta' squaws. You gotta get them to trust ya'. Hey there.

Aria: (turns toward him slowly)

Alex: Hi...

Aria: (stares)

Alex: Well...

Aria: (stares)

Alex: You could say hello you know...

Aria: (smiles and looks away towards the bar)

Alex: Well, at least I got a smile out of her.

Markus: Your turn Jamie.

Jamie: Nope, I don't bet.

Markus: Told you, you're no fun. Fine, I'll go. You two are bein' too nice about it. (walks up to her horse) Hey squaw!

Aria: (she turns abrubtly)

Markus: Yeah you! Why don't yopu get off your high horse! You too good for us or somethin'!

Aria: (stares angrilly)

Jamie: (walks over) Hey, maybe you should let her alone.

Markus: Or what?

Jamie: You know what they say, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

Markus: That's just some wives-tale. Besides, she ain't no woman, she'a a dirty squaw! (grabs her arm) Now get off that horse!

Aria: (yanks arm away)

Jamie: Leave her alone!

Markus: You stay outta this! (grabs her arm, breaking the ropes, making her fall off her horse)

Aria: Ahhh!

Jamie: I said, leave her be Markus!

Markus: And I said stay out of it! (trows the first punch, spooks horses)

Aria: Woah! Calm down! (tried to calm horses)

-In the salloon-

Jacob: What in tarnation? (looks out barroom mirror) Hey boys, lookie this.

Jason: She's makin' trouble again.

Jarell: Now she's startin' fights.

Jacob: Well, I gather we'll just have to finish em'.

-On the street-

Markus: Say uncle! Say it Jamie or I'll break your arm!

Jamie: No! Leave her be!

Aria: Get off of him! Leave him alone! (tries to pull him off jamie)

Markus: Hey, you spoke.

Jarell: She sure did. Yelled nice an' loud, didn't she Jacob?

Jacob: Yep, got a pair a' strong lungs in that chest.

Coffe: What is going on here?

Jason: Nothin' to worry about...Sherriff. Jus' a little squabble caused by this little he-, I mean this little trouble maker. (pats Aria on the head) Ain't that right?

Coffe: Is that right J- (Ben steps in)

Ben: What happened?

Markus: It was all her fault Mr. Cartwright. (points to Aria)

Jamie: Was not-

Markus: Was too! We was just tryin' ta tak ta her, an' then she started sayin' all these mean things. I was just tryin' ta; stop her. Then Jamie butted in.

Ben: Is that right?

Jamie: Then I butted in! I sure did. He pulled he off her horse and-

Jacob: As much as I'd like ta' stay an' chat, we gotta get rooms at the hotel. Ain't that right boys?

Jason: Right Jacob.

Jarell: Let's go girlie.

Aria: (gets on her horse, they all ride off)

tbc...

* * *

**Btw, I'm writing in script untill I completly finish out the story. Then i plan on making**

**it into an actually story! Reviews make me happy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this is part two. Enjoy!**

* * *

Back in the Hotel Room

Jacob: Now wha'da think you was doin' stirrin' up trouble? (points to aria who is sitting on the bed)

Jarell: If I rekon correctly, I remember us tellin' you not ta' talk ta' anybody.

Aria: But it wasn't my fault! Tey were trying to make me-

Jason: Now don't go makin' excuses. You know we don't take to excuses.

Jacob: Yous' lucky we got some money ta' spend 'foe ya get yours!

Jason: Yeah... (sits on the bed next to her) An' it's my turn ta' give it out. (she scoots away)

Jarell: Now you stay put ya' here! We'll be back directly!

Aria: Yes sir... (they leave) Of all people... why me... (silent tears)

-Town Saloon-

Jason: (slightly slurred) Pass me another one- (hiccup), Johnny boy.

Max: It's Max, for the third time! And you've had one too many already.

Jason: Hey, what's the problem? (hiccup) I got the money ta' pay fer it, (hiccup) all... 'Sides, taint' fer me, (hiccup), s'fer my brothers.

Jarell: What's takin' s'long wit' (hiccup) my whiskey! (from other side of bar)

Jason: It's a commin', it's (hiccup) a commin'! Keep your shorts on! (to bartender) Now you jus' hurry alon' wit' that (hiccup) whiskey.

Max: I don't think I should...

Jason: (pulls out a gun) Why don't ya' jus' (hiccup) pour that whiskey?

Jacob: Wait a minuite! (walks to to bar) (hiccup) What;s the problem (hiccup), here

Jason: He won't me no more whiskey. (hiccup)

Jacob: Who? This fine Josh?

Max: Max! My name is Max!

Jarell: Look, (hiccup) whatever your name is... (stand up from table and walks towards bar) You'll give us that whiskey, (hiccup) , or you're gonna get a bullet, (hiccup)

where your belly button should be. (hiccup)

Coffe: Why don't you just lower you're gun and we can talk this over peacefully.

Jarell: Well, what do we have here? (hiccup)

Coffe: I'm sherrif here and-

Jarell: Well lookie here boy's! (hiccup) Look like we done caught us a law man! (laughs)

Jacob: Sure does! (laughs along with Jarell and Jason joins in)

Coffe: Wether or not you think it's funny, we got a set a' laws everybody abides by!

Jason: Sorry sherrif, but we Jays have our own set a' rules. (brothers begin to surround coffe)

Coffe: You said Jays? You fellas are the Jays?

Jacob: Ah, he's heard of us! Hear that boys? We're famous! (stands nose to with coffe)

Jarell: Since we're so fanous, I'm sure the (hiccup), sherrif knows what we do with law men.

Jason I'm sure he does... (they surround coffe completly)

-In the Hotel Room-

Aria: (sitting on bed quietly) That's it! I'm finished here! I cannot stay here any longer! (hears commotion comming from outside) What in the world? (heads to window, looks

over to the saloon) Oh-no, not again... I know! (heads over to the desk, begins to write note) Looks like it's now or never... (puts the note on the bed packs all she has and

leaves the room)

-In the Saloon-

Jacob: Lets have a little fun, (hiccup), with our dear sherrif, shall we?

Joe: What's goin' on here?

Jason: Oh nothin' , right sherrif? (brothers circle around the other side and give a path of exit)

Coffe: Nothin' yet! But you better mind what you do! (Joe leaves behind him)

Jacob: Come on fellas, we still got some business to take care of. (brothers all laugh)

-Hotel Room-

Jason: Ready for some fun girlie! (Turns hotel light on) Gerlie? She ain't here!

Jacob: (pushes him out of the way) Wha'dda mean she ain't here!

Jarell: (walks over to the bed) Hey fella, look at this! (hold up note)

Jacob: Little scamp ran out on us!

Jason: Yeah well, We's gonna find her an' make her never wanna run out on us again!

-Hotel Lobby-

Jason: Hey! Bell boy! (walks over to front desk) You seen a injun runnin' through here?

Johnathan: She passed by not too long ago-

Jacob: (grabbs him by the collar) How long ago!

Johnathan: F-five, t-t-ten minutes ago?

Jacob: Come on boys! (throws him to the ground) We's goin' on a huntin' trip!

Jarell: Wahoo! (runs outta hotel room, jason follows)

Jacob: (to man on floor) You know where she was headed?

Johnathan: S-somthin' about Sanfrancisco?

Jacob: Thanks friend! (tosses a coin to the floor, laughs and walks out the door)

-Outside Hotel-

Jacob: Let's get gettin' boys! We got our selves' an' injun on the loose an' I'm amin' ta' get her back!

Jarell: To San-Fransisco!

Jason: Let's Go! (they share a series of whahoos! yeehaas! ect...)

Aria: (standing behind a building, watching them ride out of town) Ha! Ha ha! They're gone! Finally! They're gone! I'm free. (she plops down on ground) They'll probably come

back though. They'll find out ther're isn't a trail to follow... And I can't go back to the hotel... (hears voices infront of the building) Huh? (goes to the corner to see whos talking)

Joe: That's all for tonight Mark. Thanks.

Mark: No problem. Just come bac if ya need anything else.

Joe: Alright, I don't know how Pa forgot...Say! I almost forgot! We need about another couple bags of sugar.

Mark: Didn't you buy some last week?

Joe: Sure did! Hopsing make quite a few pies for some relitives that are in sanfransisco.

Mark: What happened to them?

Joe: Hoss ate quite a few. (both laugh)

Mark: Alright Mr. Cartwright! Come back inside and we'll get some more backs for ya.

Aria: Cartwright? (snaps her fingers) His father must be the man from earlier. And that Jamie boy must be his brother. (runs to the back of cartwrights wagon) Well now

what Aria? (hears voices) Oh-no... (hides underneath buggy)

Joe: Well thanks a bunch Mark.

Mark: Any time Joe.

Joe: Now let's get home for it gets too late. Yah!

Aria: Wah? (grabs on to the bottom of the wagon) Great... Ah well, this might be a while-(wagon jumps a bit) Aria, what have you gotten yourself into...

TBC...

* * *

**Reviews make me happy!**


End file.
